


The Diaper Genie

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Anne and Richard: Inspired by Fairy Tales [29]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: As new parents, Richard and Anne had a lot of baby stuff which they didn't need. One of them was a diaper genie. It annoyed Richard who placed it in the garage.The next morning, Anne found the diaper genie grown into a gigantic castle...Based on the fairy tale "Jack and the Beanstalk"





	The Diaper Genie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts).



Richard pulled into the driveway and parked his car. He was going to leave the car outside this time. The weather was warm and sweet; it was spring and a good time for a baby. He checked his phone again and went through all the texts Anne sent him. He went inside and found Anne on the sofa. Her belly was huge.

And the baby was overdue for a week.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"Nothing," Anne shrugged. "I talked to the doctor and she says that the baby could be overdue for two weeks."

Richard went to give her a kiss and then noticed something else in the living room.

"What is this?"

"Diaper genie," Anne said. 

"Where did you get this?"

"Remember all the things we got from our baby shower?" Anne responded. "Liz brought a lot of things which we don't need. I tried to return them for store credit and after looking online, I found this."

"What does this do?"

"It's going to make our house free from diaper odors," Anne said. "I think it's cute."

"Anne, we don't need this."

"I need this," Anne said. "You'll love this when our son needs a diaper change."

"Whatever you say."

"Richard," Anne stopped him before he could go elsewhere. "Can you take the diaper genie to our baby's room?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

 _Sure thing_.

Instead Richard took it to the garage. That baby shower was not exactly a happy occasion. Isabel, Ann'es mother, and Richard's mother were there. They brought many cute and usable things. All were excited that Anne and Richard are welcoming their new baby. Anna, wife to Richard's best pal Francis, came too. She brought decorators and gift cards. But then came Liz, Richard's sister in-law. Her brother Anthony got a new job as an inventory manager for some company and she brought a bunch of things from there.

From Anne's standpoint, Liz was merely doing commercial and marketing work for Anthony.

With the help from her sister Katherine, Liz brought in boxes after boxes. Then, Liz insisted on presenting each item and the purpose of it as if rest of the audience were only three. 

Everyone at the baby shower were rather relieved when Liz and Katherine left.

"What a bunch of junks!" Anna exclaimed. "Probably no one wanted them."

Nudging Anna, Isabel only laughed but it was obvious that she agreed. The conversation went on with Ann Beauchamp Neville and Cecily Neville York chimed in. Everyone ended up talking about how annoying Liz is; how fat her husband Ed has become; how no one can stand the Woodvilles. As time went on, it seemed that nobody remembered that it was Anne's baby shower, until Anne cried out after the baby kicked her hard.

Anne made a huge fuss to Richard afterwards about how Liz stole her thunder. She insisted that Liz is no longer welcome and certainly didn't want to see her on their son's first birthday.

After hearing an earful from Anne, Richard hear another earful from his mother Cecily and from Anne's mother. The gifts from Liz piled in their living room and honestly, no one knew what to do with them. Anne tried to get them returned for store credit and now, they got this.

Diaper genie.

For the time being, Richard decided to leave it in the garage.

* * *

Anne woke up next morning and felt something strange in the house. Following her instinct, she went to the garage and found the diaper genie there.

It grew gigantic and went through the ceiling.

It looked like a castle.

Or actually, it was a castle.

Curious, Anne opened its door and entered. Looking around, everything looked odd and it smelled like jasmine. Anne saw many baby toys and stuff. She also heard cries here and there. Quietly, she found herself in a huge hall. Hiding in a corner, she saw a very fat King sitting on the throne.

"I smelled something," the fat King said. "A new baby somewhere."

"You are wrong sire," his grey-eyed Queen replied. "We are not having another baby."

"I must be wrong then," the fat King said, while eating.

The fat King and the grey-eyed Queen looked like Ed and Liz. 

In the hall were ten women each held a baby.

"Look at our babies," the fat King remarked. "I pity Dickon for his loss."

He eyed a dark hair young man whose body slightly bent.

Losing interest, Anne decided to leave. But to her disappointment, the door of the castle was locked. Panicked, she searched for the key. She found one - inserted into the wall. With all her strength, she pulled it out.

Suddenly, odor filled the whole castle.

The fat King yelled, " _Fee-fi-fo-fum_ , I smelled the odor of our babies. The intruder be he living or be he dead, I’ll grind his bones to mix my bread!"

Before Anne could even go into hiding, she was snatched and placed behind bars.

* * *

 

Waking up, Richard got out of the bed. He knew it was a bad idea to go out dinner with George. His stomach was going to give him trouble for rest of the nights. He hoped that Anne didn't mind the gassing as he went to the bathroom.

* * *

 _I need to get out of here_ , Anne thought. _The baby is overdue and the castle was smelling funny._

Her jailer was an irresponsible young man - like Anthony Woodville. 

Reaching out from behind the bar, Anne tried to grab the keys as the jailer was fast asleep. She could've gotten the keys if it weren't for her belly.

After three attempt, Anne felt hopeless. As she turned around to think of a new plan, she found a small door opened behind her. Despite her condition, she managed to escape the jail through the small door. Carefully, she went down the stairs which led her to another chamber.

She nearly jumped when someone grabbed her hand.

It was Dickon, the fat King's brother.

"Come with me," he said and led Anne to the exit of the castle. 

"Thank you," Anne said gratefully. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you remind me of my wife," he said. "She died from childbirth."

Before Anne could say anything, they were surrounded by knights.

"Dickon!" the Fat King appeared angrily. "How dare you released the prisoner!"

Frightened, Anne took a step back and accidentally hit another handle. Immediately, she heard the flushes of water.

Soon, the fat King (Ed), the grey-eyed Queen (Liz), and the jailer (Anthony) where flushed down the castle like in a toilet. 

* * *

Anne could still hear the toilet flush when she woke up from her strange dream. 

And she found herself wet.

Suddenly, she realized what had happened.

"Richard!" She shouted.

"Yeah?" Richard said, coming out from bathroom. His stomach had bothered him the whole night.

"The baby is coming."


End file.
